


We Could Be Hero's!

by Ur_Local_Fetus



Series: We Could Be Heros [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First Fanfiction, Gay, M/M, klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27809098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ur_Local_Fetus/pseuds/Ur_Local_Fetus
Summary: A Voltron BNHA AUDefinetly some Klance and Shadam (or whatever you call it)Lance Mcclain lives in a world where 80% Of the population has super powers called quirks. People started using them for good or bad. To eliminate the bad, there obviousl needed to be heros! But where would they train? UA Of course.This is a story of Lance's love life and hero life. But will they cross with each other?Discaimer bitchesCharacters aint mine except a few. I will state which characters are mine though.ENJOY !This story is also posted on wattpad! i wrote both!
Series: We Could Be Heros [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034709





	We Could Be Hero's!

“Mama, look what I can do!” I moved my hands to the window and tried my best to use my quirk. The light and all sun warmth had left the window and now a ball in my hands. 

“That's great Mijo! But put the light back on the window before you break something with that quirk of yours.” She scolded. I nodded and I slowly smushed the light back onto the window. I couldn’t wait to show my new friends what I had done! 

Hunk had already gotten his quirk. He could turn rock into any shape or size just with some imagination and a touch. Katie hadn’t gotten her quirk yet. She’s only 4, and hasn't manifested any signs of having one. Matt, her 7 year old brother, had a pretty cool quirk. He could turn the energy he had into light. Ha i could legit steal his energy. As i was thinking to myself on the window seal, the doorbell rang

I sprang up out of my seat and ran to the door, “I’ll get it!” I opened the door too quickly and it could have blown away a small child my size. “Katie! Hunk! Matt! And… who are you?” There was a new kid at the door. He looked around my age. He had longish black hair and raven colored eyes. 

“I-I’m Keith… I’m new here. I’m visiting here from Texas.” Keith stuttered. “Hi Keef! I’m lance. But you can call it the Tailor because of how great at sewing I am!” I said proudly. Katie shook her head, “Lance you suck at sewing” I quickly shot a glance at her. “At least i’m not a baby!”

“I”M 4! NOT A BABY!” She screamed. We all laughed before Matt said anything. “We’re all heading to the park with my mom. Wanna come with us?” I nodded as I ran to my mom. “Mama! Mama! Can I go to the park with the Holts, Hunk, and Keef?” 

She looked a little confused. “Who’s keith?” I sighed, “My new best friend?” We had already known each other for 5 minutes but I knew he was going to be my bestest friend. She nodded, “Fine but be back before dinner!’ I thanked her and ran back to my friends

“She said I could go! I just have to be back before dinner.” Matt nodded and we all went into the car. Keith was pretty quiet. “So keef.. What's your quirk?” I asked out of pure curiosity. “First of all. Keith and second of all, I can shoot laser- type hot beams out of my eyes.” 

I was almost bouncing the car. “Like Superman?!” He let out a laugh. “Yeah like superman” We arrived at the park and got out quickly. I grabbed Keith’s hand and brought him to the swings. 

“You wanna see my quirk?” He nodded as I touched the swings. Luckily, it was hot enough for me to make a small ball of light and warmth. “Why did the swings get so co- WOAH!” He screamed, pointing at my hands. 

I laughed, “Yeah it’s pretty cool! I can’t make a bigger one, but someday after a lot of training, I'll make it to U.A and become a Hero!” I slowly returned the heat to the swings and went back to swinging.

After around 45 minutes, Mr. Holt called us back to the car to go home.I made sure to say goodbye to Keith first so that he knows he's my best friend. I ran inside and told mama about everything we talked about while she cooked. 

“Sounds like you had a lot of fun Mijo. Can you set the table for me? The pasta is almost done.” I nodded as I walked over to the table. It didn’t take me long, so i ran back into the kitchen just as mama was pouring the sauce onto the noodles. She called everyone downstairs and we ate in peace.

After I was done eating I ran back upstairs. I changed into my pajamas and stared at the ceiling. I grabbed the paper under my pillow and checked off a box

My bucket list  
Make a new friend  
Control my quirk  
Make it to UA  
Become the #1 hero!

I sighed. Mission Accomplished 

\--------------------

the next day

I ran to my friends, Matt, Katie, Hunk, and Keith after mama gave me the okay to leave. I was so excited. 

“What’s got you all excited Lance?” Matt said as he turned around. “Oh nothing. Just excited for today. A new day is a New adventure!” Matt laughed as he turned around again. “We’re going to my house. I have to do stupid-” He gasped. “OMG DON’T REPEAT THAT!” he screamed, pointing at katie. She nodded as they continued to walk to the house. 

“Mom? Dad?” Matt looked around. Nowhere to be seen. “ Huh, must be doing her work or something” Wow I failed to mention Matt and Katie’s parents were pro heros. I followed Keith and Katie to her room. We were just going to play video games before you noticed something on the ground.

“Uh katie? Have you always had flowers grow from your floor or everywhere you walked?” She looked confused. I let out a gasp. Was it her quirk? “ DUDE I THINK IT'S YOUR QUIRK! MAAATT!!” I screamed.

Matt burst through the room.” What!? What's happeni-'' he noticed the flowers growing from her Xbox Controller, bed, and everywhere she touched. “OH MY GOSH MY SISTER''S QUIRK MANIFESTED!!!!” He screamed, running for his phone. 

“Mom! Dad! Katie’s quirk manifested! Flowers are growing everywhere she touches. What do i do?” We all waited for him to do something. He said okay and left the room. 

He shortly came back with gloves and socks. “Put these on so that flowers don’t grow everywhere. You’ll have to wear these until you can control your quirk.” She put on the gloves and socks and went back to playing her game.

Me and Keith talked about our families and other things until Matt said I had to head home. I nodded and said goodbye. “See you tomorrow Keef!” He looked a little sad. I don't know why though. We had a great day! It was probably because i had to leave and he was going to be left with a little girl that made flowers grow everywhere  
I got home as quickly as I could. I wanted to tell my mama and sister what me and Keith talked about today, like I do every day. “Lance sweetie I- I have something to tell you that might make you upset okay?” I nodded as she told me something that would change my life forever

“We’re moving”


End file.
